bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Барагган Луизенбарн
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 9 февраля , профиль №77 | gender = мужской | height = 166 см | weight = 90 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Сегунда Эспада армии арранкаров Айзена Король Уэко Мундо и правитель Лас Ночес | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | previous partner = Чо Нен По, Шарлотт Кулхорн, Абирама Реддер, Финдор Калиас, Джио Вега и Нирге Пардук | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Арроганте | manga debut = Глава 244 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Шоузо Иизука | english voice = Стив Крамер (серии 145—161) Майкл МакКоннохи (серии 216+) | spanish voice = }} — арранкар и Сегунда Эспада армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность , page 85 Остатки его маски пустого имеют форму пятиконечной короны, которая находится чуть выше лба. Когда Барагган был королем Уэко Мундо, в его короне было четыре элегантных выступа, которые были богато украшены. }} Характер История Силы и способности : ; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Sonído: Baraggan is capable of using Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled and to evade an unsuspected attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 14''Bleach'' anime; Episode 275 : As the Espada who represents «aging», Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her great speed, and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 10-17 Духовный меч thumb|right|190px|Baraggan's Zanpakutō. : Unlike most Arrancar, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. During the Fake Karakura Town arc, he originally kept it hidden in his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 9 thumb|right|190px|Baraggan's Resurrección, Arrogante. *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release phrase is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then releases red spiritual energy, and begins to generate numerous jet-black/purple flames which literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated and bejeweled crown with a chain running downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 19-20 :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. :*'Enhanced Senescencia': While in his Resurrección form, Baraggan is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 5-6 Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 7-8 For example, Baraggan is able to deteriorate numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai as they make contact with his field.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast relatively undamaged.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 thumb|right|190px|Baraggan using Respira. :* : Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 8 Another notable aspect of the ability is that Baraggan can control its speed, as he purposely released a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage that Hachigen had imprisoned him in.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Baraggan explained this aspect by stating that because all living things eventually die, the things that they create eventually die as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 2 Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. thumb|right|190px|Baraggan summoning Gran Caída. :* : Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as his «guillotine»."Bleach'' manga; Chapter 360, page 10-11 }} Фрассьоны Bleach Volume 38; Arrancar datasheet: is a large Arrancar who was sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Poww, surprisingly, defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura, but he was soon crushed and killed under Sajin's Bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika. * : is a very outgoing Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was sent to battle against, and ultimately beheaded by, Izuru Kira. * : appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, but is actually as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar, which was the ability to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was sent to battle against, and killed by, Shūhei Hisagi. * : is the smallest member of Baraggan's Fracción. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Suì-Fēng, his opponent in the battle over the Fake Karakura Town, but he is very sarcastic and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is later killed by Suì-Fēng, being stabbed through his right lung. * : is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, he relies more on his large size and power to win. He is killed by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks and crashes against his head. }} Появление в других проектах Интересные факты Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 15 }} Цитаты Сноски Навигация en:Baraggan Louisenbairn de:Baraggan Louisenbairn es:Baraggan Louisenbairn fr:Baraggan Luisenbarn Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера сонидо